Serpo
}} Serpo was the “codename” for an alien world that human personnel were transported to from 1965 to well into the 1990s. The “Serpo” destination was part of Project Serpo. The project was leaked to the public in 2005.serpo.org, Release 4 Known from The Aviary, such as Richard DotyExopaedia, Doty, Rick and Robert CollinsExopaedia, Collins, Bob embellished on the aspect of Serpo. Briefing All human personnel who were enlisted into Project Serpo were briefed that they were going to a “planet in Zeta Reticuli”“Zeta Reticuli” may have been a ruse by the Ebens, even as early as the Barney and Betty Hill incident. Serpo may be another world, but not necessarily in the Zeta Reticuli system that we humans are aware of. According to US document Memorandum 6751, the occupants of the mentioned UFO are beings from "an etheric planet which interpenetrates with our own". Therefore, there would be no need to bend or conduct hypothetical “jumps” through the cosmos. It may be that the Ebens exist closer than we think—but on another plane of existence, a “Serpo” world that is comparable to, or exists on, one of the Lokas or Talas (worlds in alternate realities). The possibility of other planes is also mentioned in Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary). Why the probable ‘ruse’? Psychologically, it would be easier for a human (i.e. the away-team of twelve in Project Serpo) to comprehend preparing for interstellar travel (i.e. to Zeta Reticuli) than it is to comprehend preparing for the embarkation into some alternate reality (i.e. Lokas or Talas). To further the point of possible interpenetrating planes of existence, there have been abduction claims where only parts of the abductors body are seen, as if partially being in our world, and the other half—unseen. To help visualize this concept, Lacerta describes the co-existing worlds as “bubbles”. Advanced intelligences need technology to step from one plane into another (likely aided by the energy produced from the UFO craft itself (See Bob Lazar, Craft layout and design)); According to Lacerta, there is one higher intelligence that does not require any technology to make that transfer between “bubbles”. Is the US advancing toward the possibility of interpenetrating planes? Start with CERN’s Large Hadron Collider and follow its director Sergio Bertolucci: "Out of this door might come something, or we might send something through it," called “Serpo”.serpo.org, Release 1 The away-teams identified “Serpo” as a codename, not as the actual name of the destination.serpo.com, Release 3 Environment Serpo environment per Release 7: *Surface gravity: 9.60m/s 2 *intervals: ≈ 43 hours *Atmosphere: Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogenserpo.org, Release 2 |} Paul McGovern explains that the heat was extreme which took the 1965 team many years to adjust (Southern portion). After about six years, “The Team” moved to a northern quadrant where the temperature was cooler and which contained ample vegetation. ;Serpo Release 7 Serpo Release 7 defines mapped areas by Quadrant. The southern most Quadrant was desert. It was barren land with virtually no precipitation where absolutely nothing grew in this area. There were volcanic rock formations and part of the extreme south contained a rock desert. Temperatures in the south... were measured at between 90° and 135°F. Going further north were extrusive rocks, which indicated some volcanic activity in the area with several fissure eruptions. There was standing water that tested for high levels of sulfur, zinc, copper and other unknown chemicals. Moving from east to the north end was an Alkali Flat, with hard mud covered by alkaline salts. Some vegetation was growing in this area. A “Badlands” like quadrant was an arid region that is lined with deep gullies with sparse vegetation. The gullies or valleys were extremely deep, some going down 3,000 feet. The first Serpo animal was seen in this region. It looked like an armadillo. This creature was extremely hostile and tried to attack several times. A guide used some type of sound device (sonic-directed sound beam) to scare away the creature. A more northern quadrant, called "Little Montana", had trees similar to the Evergreen. These trees were milked by the Ebens. A white fluid was extracted and drank. Numerous other types of vegetation was found in this region. Standing water, possibly fed by either Artesian Wells or fissure eruptions was found. In one area, marsh lands were seen. Large plants were observed growing in the marshy area. The bulb of the plant was very large. The bulb tasted something like a mellon. There were moderate temperatures - 80° and ample amounts of shade in this quadrant. The far most northern quadrant had blankets of snow that measured about 20 feet at its deepest. The temperature was a constant 33°. ;Lifeforms Serpo Release 7 describes various lifeforms that all resemble Earth animals but in alternate forms. One notable creature is that of a serpent 15 feet long and 1.5 feet in diameter with features—eyes like that of human eyes, having cones and an iris. Zeta Reticuli ;''FUN FACTS '' ;''About Zeta Reticuli * is a binary star system, meaning it has two suns * The distance between the two stars is at least 3,750 AU, so their orbital period is 170,000 years or more. * To put some perspective, ’s average distance from our Sun is 40 AU ( ) * By comparison, the distance between the two Zeta stars is the equivalent of our Sun to a point entering the . |} :Wikipedia: ;Facts Zeta Reticuli is a binary star system, meaning it has two suns: Zeta-A and Zeta-B. Both stars are considered to be stars. Zeta-B is the same as our own Sun, G2V, while A is slightly cooler, burning as a G3-5V. Since Zeta-B is the same spectral type as our Sun, a hypothetical planet viable for life, could exist in a Goldilocks zone similar to Earth’s position to the Sun (at about 1 ). Thus, standing on a hypothetical and habitable planet, Zeta-B would appear the same way as our own Sun, while Zeta-A might appear as a bright star (assuming no natural light pollution) situated as far as the approximate equivalence to our . It is highly doubtful that excess radiation would be of any signifigance—as B burns approximately the same as our Sun, and A is too far to worry about double exposure. ;Speculative Release 36a has a correspondence that attempts to calculate how much energy would be needed, and if it were possible, to make a nine month journey to Zeta Reticuli, the alleged star system of Serpo. However, a response was noted in 36a as follows: “You can't think in terms of Earth science when you try to analyze the Alien craft; it just doesn't work.” If Serpo is a world on another plane of existence (i.e. in a Lokas or Talas), and not situated in the Zeta Reticuli that we are familiar with, then all of our calculations are incorrect. In no shorter terms, according to Lacerta—our math sucks (See below commentary). Conspiracy See also * Serpo conspiracy References Resources * Alien Research, Category:Serpo affair